Darkwatch, The rise of Cartwright
by trand
Summary: This is the story of a character from the FPSgame Darkwatch. It takes place years before Curse of the West.
1. Chapter 1: Forbidden secrets

_Darkwatchis a western-horror game, Darkwatch and Clay Cartwright are owned by High Moon Studios, Justin is a forum buddy of my._

**Texas, 1964**

Clay was already at the shooting range very early in the morning. Practising with his revolver, he thougd about what would come at the afternoon. He's been a sherrif for 6 years, and he has caught over 100 outlaws, but now he was tired of his job. He had a new dream: joining the army, getting people to now his name outside this damn shit-hole called Texas. He has made an appointment at 3 O'clock with some guy named Danté and was going to show up on his best. After his dayly practise he went to the saloon he hanged out if he wasn't working or practising, to say goodbye to the guys he knew for 14 years, he would leave and never see them back. Further then those guys he had no famely, his brother was murdred two years ago and his father died on a decise lately, his mother died because of clay's birth.

"We'll miss you clay! Who's gonna pay our drinks now!" they joked. Clay leaved, passed at his house to pack his horse with the few things he didn't wanted to leave, and putted a message on the door: "for sale, 20.000$" Of course the price was ridicolous for the wooden construction, but Cartwright didn't wanted to sell it, you never know, the message was just cause it maybe kept the burglars away. He left whitout looking behind, for a ride of two hours.

"Goodday mister Danté"

"You can call me Justin, you must be Cartwright"

"Clay please."

"OK then Clay, so you want to join the army, why?"

"I was bored, I'm tired of being a sherrif, and I think I have enough expierence to come fight with you guys."

"Well I have heard some things about you, and I think you are someone the army needs."

"Who has talked about me?"

"That doesn't matter, but I got results from your local shooting range by mail and I know enough, we will have to fill in a dcument first."

Justin took a piece of paper and a pen.

"So name is Clay Cartwright, you're male and you're... How old are you?"

"25"

"Ok and for the rest..."

A guy walked in the office interrupting the two.

"Mister Danté, we have a problem with the weapon stock again, please come."

"Ah damn, Clay would you please excuse me? I have something urgent to do. There's tea and beer if you're thirsty, this could take a bit."

The two men walked away leaving Clay alone in the office.

He toke a beer and sat bored in his chair for two minutes, then he started looking at the things in the office. He opend books, shelves, looking around. Then, he found an old book: "Diary". "I just have to read it" he smiled.

_5 mars 1854_

_It's been a long night since we dropped of by the train. My best friend died, I don't know how I could survive here without him. It all gone wrong at the first battlefield, we got ambushed by a bunch of reapers while we were shooting bandits, I will never forget Josh' face after the undead cut his throat. I'll make sur he gets a nice grave, next to the hundreds of other bodies lying in the cellar of the citade._

Clay turned back some pages.

_3 april 1852_

_Tonight I'm going to give a drink at the saloon, cause it's been 5 years since I've joined the darkwatch, I've seen agents die in a shorter time, I'm happy I could serve the Darkwatch that long. I've gone on more then hundred missions, killed thousants of zombies, have almost died a lot of times, yes I can say I am lucky._

Cartwright red pages and pages, wondering why Justin writes such a crap, Zombies? This was foolish! Since Danté stayed away, he red more, it was funny.

It camed him clear, Darkwatch was an organisation that has to kill "zombies", a fairytaile about a special secret army.

Click

Clay looked up, Justin was standing in the door opening with a gun.

"That's secret information you have there, now I'll have to kill you."

Clay dropped the book shocked, holded his hands in front of him, afraid.

"Come on Justin, don't kill me for reading your fiction-diary"

"You fool, it's not fiction, that's me years ago."

"What do you mean, it's real?!"

"Of course it's real. And now I'll have to elimenate you."

Justin was going to pull the trigger, but in one reflexion Clay grabbed his beer, throwed it in Justins face. Justin missed the shot, Clay pushed him to the ground, and pointed his revolver between his eye.

"Sorry for reading those secrets, I understand you have to do your job, but I don't let me get killed. There must be a way to work this out" Clay said.

Justin, still looking at the revolver, knew the way.

"I know what you can do, you join the darkwatch. It's kind of the same as the army, only you will never return from your work. You will practise at day and fight at night, the world and your famely will know that you are dead while you save their lifes by sacraficing yours."

"If it's that or be elimenated, I'm in.

_So far chapter one, chapter two coming up._


	2. Chapter 2: Let's get started

_OMG I can't believe I putted 1964! It's 1864 people! Ok?good..._

_Btw I OWN NOTHING!!_

Clay and Justin were sitting opposite of eachother, guns were laying on the desk.

Clay,,If I have to fight evil, then what precisly?"

Justin,, evil, in all its forms. But we concentrate us on hell, undead."

,, why are you not more in the darkwatch?"

,, After 10 years of ass-kicking, I got the safest job a regulator can wish. Undercover in the army, I need to inform when there's a sign of disturbing that can possible be darkwatch bussiness."

,, So how do I start?"

,, I'll take you personaly to the headquarter in Arizona, where you will be qualified"

,, What if I fail the qualification?"

Justin smiled ,,you'll see...But don't be afraid, I will keep an eye on you during your career."

,, What do you mean you're going with me?"

,, Yes I do, you're my perfect excuse. This army thing is to boring. The only thing I do is drink tea all day and help the rookies when they blow up the weapon stock"

They both get on a horse and leave the army, after Justin fired himself.

Clay was confused, in only 10 minutes his curiousity had changed his life. He knew he would met his first undead enemy very soon. He will need to kill something he didn't knew it existed until today. In some way scary thougds, in some way he was excited. He would join americas most secret and difficult army. One that needs to protect people that don't even know it protects them. A bit like the stories of the loner-priest that fights ghosts, the stories his father told him when he was a kid. Clay knew there was a big chance he wouldn't become 30 years old. All because he couldn't keep his nose out anothers diary.

They rode for a long time, they were already far from Texas, into the desert they rode for hours. How Justin could know in wich direction to ride, was a secret to Clay. In front of them appeard a mountain, only a spot, but it bacame bigger as they came closer. When they arrived they rode behind it, where was a little house standing. A man in a uniform with crosses on was sitting in a chair in front of it. He was sleeping.

Justin and Clay stepped of, Justin gave a sign to Clay he better waited at the horses.

Justin went to sleeping man, and pulled his revolver and poke with it in the arm of the man. The man awoke shocked, bounced up of the chair and pulled a rifle. All in one second. It wasn't just a rifle, it had a blade at the handle and there was also a cross on it.

Justin: (laughs) ,,you call that guarding jake?!"

,,What? How do you know my...? Is that justin?"

,,Yup"

,,hehe Justin my dog! I almost killed you fool!"

They hugged, shaked hands and laughed

,,Why are you back Justin?"

,,I'm back to help that kid to become a regulator" (He points at Clay)

,, does he ehhh... already know what the darkwatch is?"

,,yes"

,,How?"

,, That doesn't matter now, what matters is that we need to get in."

,, okay, I'll walk with you guys, if they see I'm with you they will not shoot you as you enter."


	3. Chapter 3: The recruit

_I own nothing…_

All the men rookies where sitting in a hall, so was clay. Justin leaved him back there, he said he would let the general know he's back. A man stepped in the hall.

,,ok everyone, my name is Kyle Carson and I will supervise you with your new job, first follow me to the room behind this door so we can explain what kind of job you will follow probably for the rest of your life."

Clay followed the crowd of about 12 men, he saw a women between them too. The room was big, empty and there were several doors to it. Also some cells which made it looked like a prison.

Kyle,,This room is called The Training Maze, also known as The Torture Maze, don't get to afraid of the name. It's a bit a training simulator, only it can end a bit painly if you fail it but I want to..."

He got interrupted as someone walked in, it was Justin.

Justin,,sorry I'm late, can I still join the training?"

Kyle:,,Get in the line soldier"

Justin went standing next to Clay.

Clay,,whispers what are you doing here?"

Justin,,since it's been a while I have to prove myself before they let me back in."

Kyle:,,so what I was going to say, first the general will come to say a word of courage."

Justin: whispers ,,I just talked to him, he's new. He's a general that came over from Europe to work here."

Clay,,why?"

Justin:,, I'll explain later, here he is."

A man stepped inside, he looked everyone in the eye once, then started shaking hands, quick and short.

,,Hello everyone, I am general Trand. If you pass this training it means that we will fight together for the peace of America. But let me first warn you, what you are going to see now is strictly secret. From here their is no way back. This is your last chance, does anyone want to go back? Noone?! Good. Now let me show you first who the enemy is.."

He opend his coat, and took out a redeemer. Some of the rookies were amazed when they saw the weapon with the blade on the handle."

Trand:,, You can let him free now."

A door went open, and a skeleton ran out of it. Everyone was shocked when they saw it, also Clay. It was a zombie with two sharp blades in his hand, it ran to the first the best person he got in his eye. Trand shot the zombie in the arm, the in the chest and in the leg, when it fell on the ground he walked to it and gave it a finally head shot.

Trand,,This, this is what we call a reaper, and not only this sort but also more kinds of evil is what you will fight. There are undead twice as huge as this, there are flying examples, snipers, died outlaws, yet even formal agents of the darkwatch! This work will avoid you of sleeping at night, it will let you disguss and barf. But you will do it for the survive of mankind. When you go out this room you will not return to your homes. From now on the darkwatch is your work, your friend, your life. This is a fully secret organization that requares the best of the best of the best. And if you are not one of those, you die. Maybe already tonight."

A man walked in with a box of redeemers, everyone got one. Trand, Kyle and the man walked out of the room and locked the door.

Clay,,What is going to happen?"

Justin,,something that will chase you the rest of your life. My first time a was so chocked I could't even shake when it was over. They will test if we are good enough"

Clay,,what if you aren't?"

Justin:,,Then you join our enemy."

Clay,,You mean..."

Justin,,Yes" He hold the blade of his redeemer against his throat as a sign.

Clay was scared, was he good enough? The best of the best? A regulator?

The doors went open, painly slow. One by one, more reapers came out. Everyone started firing in panic, and missed by stress. Clay pulled the gun, aimed. I felt like some sort of trance, the gunshots and roars faded away. Only he, the enemy, a gun. He shot at the reaper he pointed at. He hitted the arm, the reaper now started runniong to him, he shot it in the head and it felt down. He woke up from the trance and watched it dying. Suddenly he felt a hand grabbing his neck and pulling him to the ground. The reaper kneed on him to bite him to death. The head exploded and the bits scatterd in his face. Directly he jumped up to look around who did it. It was the single women in the group.

"Don't stay their sleeping like that!!!"

Clay just nodded and started shooting at the beautifull young woman. It went pretty well now he kept his head with it. The others now had their redeemer perfectly under control. Justin had the time of his life, he appearently really missed the war, funny when you know he always noted in his book he hated it.


End file.
